Arriving in the year 2805/Meeting WALL-E
This is how arriving in the year 2805 and meeting WALL-E goes in Crash and Ryan meet WALL-E. TARDIS arrives in the year 2805, but everyone are shocked to find out that the planet is covered in garbage and devoid of any life at all Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott! What happened here, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: I don't know but it could with some sprucing up. I mean, look at it, there's no plant life anywhere. Evil Ryan: Yeah. This whole place is filthy! nods and hops onto Gaia Matau T. Monkey: Oh. There's a big surprise. If Iago is here, he would have a heart attack and die from that surprise. Thomas: And what's with all the trash? Crash Bandicoot: One thing. How did you get reformed, Gaia? F-Freeman: Why did every human and mutant leave Earth, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: It is because trash filled up the Earth. No space to do anything. Magneto: Shh. I feel something. Sci-Ryan: Everyone else? Keep an ear out for a sound of music. Trust me. Evil Anna: Too bad he isn't in the movie. It's not in the script. Sean Ryan: Keep on a look out. Sci-Ryan: Got it covered, Sean. Oisin Ryan: Follow me.[walks away Mai Lacey: What do we do? Meg Griffin: We follow him. follow Oisin song Put On Your Sunday Cloths plays softly Ryan F-Freeman: quietly I don't think we're alone here. Cody Fairborther: quietly You think? I hope Gaia is not near me. notice Gaia is next to him but he doesn't scream. Then, Thomas sees a robot moving in the nearby shadows Evil Ryan: What was that? Thomas: I'll go and check it out. You guys stay here. he follows the song it gets louder Evil Ryan: How did Ryan see you in his dream, Gaia? she explains, Thomas looks around, as the song is now really close, and sees the robot Thomas: Hey, uh, excuse me? robot jumps and boxes itself up, frightened Ryan F-Freeman: What on Earth is that? Thomas: I think I found him, Ryan. Evil Anna: Aww. That's cute. Evil Ryan: I hope it's WALL-E, Gaia. looks and nods Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Yeah. Evil Ryan: It is a robot. Thomas: Hey, it's okay, little one. Come on out. No need to be frightened. Ryan F-Freeman: We are friends. robot shakes its head no Gaia Everfree: up to it Do you know what happened? robot then backs away Mai Lacey:This is adorable. Crash Bandicoot: What's wrong? Why don't he come near you, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: I don't know. Sean Ryan:an idea Ryan, come here.in his ear Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. the Dazzlings Ok, girls. We could sing a song to this robot.pendant glow blue Matau T. Monkey: Ready? Ryan F-Freeman: Ready. Evil Ryan: Get your pendants glowing, Dazzlings. Dazzlings nod and their pendants glow Ryan F-Freeman: Out there~ There's a world outside of Yonkers~ Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby~ There's a slick town, Barnaby~ Out there~ Full of shine and full of sparkle~ Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby~ Listen, Barnaby...~ Put on your Sunday clothes~ There's lots of world out there~ Evil Ryan: Get out the brillantine and dime cigars~ Ryan F-Freeman: We're gonna find adventure in the evening air~ Girls in white in a perfumed night~ Where the lights are bright as the stars!~ Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town~ In one of those new horsedrawn open cars~ Ryan and the Dazzlings: We'll see the shows at Delmonicos~ And we'll close the town in a whirl~ The Cyberlings: And we won't come until we've kissed a girl!~ Cyberlings and Ryan and the Dazzlings gain their Siren anthro forms Sonata Dusk: The what? robot unboxes itself and trundles forward Crash Bandicoot: It works, Gaia. Yahoo! Gaia Everfree: Oh, thank goodness. Like Draculara. Sonata Dusk: I just remembered I always faint at the slightest thought of blood shed.faints Sci-Ryan: Boy. At least I got a taco for Sonata. Mai Lacey:in front of WALL-E What's your name? WALL-E: WA... WALL-E. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, WALL-E. Ryanagio Dazzle. WALL-E: Ry... Ryanagio Dazzle? Sci-Ryan: the side of his mouth Does WALL-E knows Ryan, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: Not sure. Evil Anna: Aww. Sci-Ryan. You made a friend. blush and hugs both Evil Anna and Gaia Thomas: I'm Thomas. Can you say Thomas? WALL-E: Thomas. Conker The Squirrel: I'm Conker. The blue haired girl is Gaia Everfree. WALL-E: everyone's hands Sci-Ryan: That's new. Gaia Everfree: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: What's wrong with Sonata. Sonata Sonata? Wake up. I got a taco for you. wakes up and flies to Ryan Sonata Dusk: Tacos? nods and gives Sonata a taco Thomas: That's nice of you, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. This is Meg and my team, the Technorganic Empire. WALL-E: Meg. Technorganic Empire. Gaia Everfree: I am Gaia Everfree. WALL-E: Storm. Gaia Everfree? Gaia Everfree: Or you can just call me Gaia for short. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. How did I became Everfree Prince Gale? Gaia Everfree: I turned you into him in your vision, remember? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan is Everfree Prince Gale? nods WALL-E: Gaia. Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot. WALL-E: Crash. Crash Bandicoot: That's it. Who is this Everfree Prince Gale or Ryaia Everfree? whispers to Gaia and she use her magic on Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: laughs Easy. That tickles. Mordecai (EG): What's she doing? Sci-Ryan: She's going to show us who Everfree Prince Gale or Ryaia Everfree is. Rigby (EG): I got sunglasses on, Odette. nods and Ryan gained Gaia Everfree's features Evil Ryan: Ryan? Are you ok? nods Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Can you talk? Everfree Prince Gale: Yeah. This is incredible! What... does the rest of me look like? Gaia Everfree: Like a plant. Sci-Ryan: I think Ryan looks like him and you put together. WALL-E I'm Sci-Ryan. That's Ryan's alter self, Everfree Prince Gale AKA Ryaia Everfree. WALL-E: Uh? Mai Lacey: I'm Mai Sci-Ryan: Ow. Sorry. WALL-E: Mai. Sci-Ryan. Cody Fairbrother: At least robots are nice. Evil Ryan: They do? Oisin Ryan: Yep.WALL-E Hey little guy. You wouldn't mind doing us a favor would you? Everfree Prince Gale: You know. Like a special talent?Gaia Everfree Show WALL-E what you can do, Gaia. Sci-Ryan: Your time to shine, Ivy. nods and summons butterflies and dragonflies while Gaia use her magic to grow a flower Cody Fairbrother:: That's not what I meant.WALL-E You wouldn't mind letting us stay for a while with you, would you? nods and holds Gaia's hand Evil Ryan: WALL-E. Ivy and Gaia showed you what they can do. Can you do anything? nods and makes a cube out of trash WALL-E: Ta da. Evil Ryan: So. Ryan. Are you Everfree Prince Gale or Ryaia Everfree? Everfree Prince Gale: I prefer Everfree Prince Gale. Crash Bandicoot: Yes. Everfree Prince Gale. What kind are you? Everfree Prince Gale: Not sure but we'll figure it eventually. back into Ryan Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Well, Gaia. I was wondering what world did you come from? turns to him WALL-E: This way.in one direction Archangel: Let's go.him follow him following him, they see ads talking about the mess Ad voice: Too much garbage in your face? There's plenty of space out in space. BnL star liners leaving each day. We'll clean up the mess while you're away. ad come on Ad voice: The Jewel of the BnL Fleet; The Axiom. Spend your five year cruise in style. Waited on 24 hours a day by our fully automated crew while your captain and auto-pilot chart a course for non stop entertainment, fine dining. And with our all access hover-chairs, even Grandma can join the fun! There's no need to walk! The Axiom, putting the star in executive star-liner. BnL CEO: Because at BnL, space is the final "fun-tier"! spaceship leaves and the ad cuts off WALL-E:his tracks are broken Crash Bandicoot: We should get him some new tracks guys. WALL-E:a broken down WALL-E and sees that its tracks are still in tact then arrive at WALL-E's home WALL-E:the door Thomas: Wow. Evil Ryan: Look at all this stuff. Look, Gaia. There's a you doll. picks up a Gaia Everfree doll and give it to Gaia Gaia Everfree: Oh. Crash Bandicoot: I did notice that you look like that in the EG world, Gaia. nods and hugs Crash WALL-E: on a small tape and puts a TV screen in front of it Sean Ryan: This is the legendary Gaia Everfree that you are friends with, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I can resume the flashback just to be sure. Oisin shakes his head for no Ryan F-Freeman: It's Ok. I got that on my communicator. Thomas: Look. see that WALL-E is watching one of the old timing shows Mai Lacey: You have to love the classics. Ryan F-Freeman: Like the Swan Princess. I think I did well with Princess Odette. Right? sings Far longer than forever~ then finds some place to lie down and goes to sleep Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? What part of the song did you sing? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Evil Anna: Good night everyone.(goes to sleep) Matau T. Monkey: Maybe it's the song Far Longer Than Forever. Orla Ryan: Far Longer Than Forever? Queen Ryanara: A classic song.(checks out some Rubix Cubes) Never knew these would be popular in the future. Emmet: Neither did I. Crash Bandicoot: I did know that during that song, Sean. Ryan, Meg, Derek and Odette have made a vow to find a way to each other. Sean Ryan: Oh. Conaria Lacey: Night.to sleep Matau T. Monkey: I think they could do this in the next adventure. Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. Ryan F-Freeman: Look at Dolly with his love. Now. To resume the flashback. Evil Ryan: What's with her? Thomas: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I think WALL-E is trying to say that he needs someone to love. Gaia Everfree: Why's that? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Gaia. If my calculations are correct, he is sad because he doesn't want to be alone forever on Earth. Maybe tomorrow, someone will show up. Someone who WALL-E will fall in love with. Gaia Everfree: Oh. Twilight Sparkle: I think it's a good thing to do, Ryan. Catboy: There's a dust storm blowing in. sees the dust coming and close the door 12th Doctor: Thanks. I am so glad that Ryan is with Twilight again. nods and cuddles with Twilight Mai Lacey: This is the friendship of the Prime-prince and a princess from Equestria, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Well. Yes, Mai. You think you will be in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2? nods Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan did well when he banIshed Linda to the Outlands. Goodnight. Thomas: Good night. Ryan F-Freeman: Night, Meg. Meg Griffin: Night, Ryan. My love. goes to sleep goes black Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan